


Five Seconds

by flinthasfeels



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Eiji is still chilling at the airport, Guns, Hopeful Ending, Knives, Lao is a Bitch, Swearing, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels
Summary: Episode 24’s ending, except Ash is still diligent of his surroundings.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Five Seconds

Even grey skies like today couldn’t bring down the joy Ash could feel embed within him as he read Eiji’s letter. Every word was written with care, he could tell despite the spelling errors present, which made Ash love it even more. 

He was ready to let this letter engulf him in a loving and warm embrace. He wanted to share his appreciation to Eiji. He wanted to...

He wanted to leave.

The plane ticket gently wavered in his hand from the wind. Japan as the final destination, imprinted on the paper.

Ash felt himself shoot up even before he could process his movements, bolting for one destination, and one destination only, the airport.

Letter and plane ticket in hand, he ran with the wind. He breathed tirelessly and his hair danced.

He wanted to see Eiji, to apologize to him for leaving, for not protecting him enough, for not meeting him at the airport. His mind flooded itself with fresh bucket lists with what he planned to do, for what he wanted to do; because Eiji gave him that chance. The chance to make his own decisions despite his demons, to be happy, even if it was for a window of time.

But within one smooth motion, glided an arm, knife in hand that seemed to miss him merely by an inch.

A man with black spiked hair gazed up at him, eyes sunken with rage. The knife that was once aimed for a vital organ now shook rhythmically with his clammy hand.

Ash fluctuated his hand outward, entangling his fingers around Lao’s arm with a death grip.

“You goddamned bastard!” The papers once held in Ash’s hand loosely fell, which were replaced with a gun that motioned to the other’s head, “If you’re gonna try to kill me, at least work on your aim!” He pushed further into Lao’s skull with eyes, just a minute ago full with content, now morphed into burning rage. Lao thought he saw flames spread within the green pools.

“No hard feelings.” He spat into a shaky whisper. 

Ash practically had the gun embedded into his skull, ensuring a mark would be left behind, “Say one more word and I will not hesitate.” He hissed, “I have a reason to.” 

And for once Lao obeyed, his life being the cost. 

His eyes thinned, “I’m only hesitant because I don’t want any more shit with Sing.” He shook Lao’s arm which was followed by a light clink, knife to the ground, “If you guys weren’t associated with each other, you’d be dead.” 

There was truth to that, but he also felt a motive to not pull the trigger because how would he ever face Eiji then? Knowing that those same eyes looking at those brown ones, also set eyes on a victim of the gun in his hands, the hands of the Lynx. 

He placed a foot over the knife and dragged it into his own vicinity, only loosening his grip barely, “I’m giving you five seconds to get out of my damned sight.” The firmness in his voice was vile and threatening, but low.

Lao only nodded stiffly. 

The Lynx pushed him away with one arm, gun still aimed, “Get the fuck out of here. And you’ll be fucked if you ever face me again.” 

And so he did not hesitate to obey Ash’s final order, running in hasty zigzags until he disappeared behind a low quantity of buildings. The footsteps lightened with each beat of Ash’s raging heartbeat. 

His knees grew weak and he dropped to the floor, piling up the papers he once dropped. His breathing hitched as he glanced at the knife that very well could’ve been laced with his own blood.

His mind was plagued with thoughts opposing one another.

He wanted to see Eiji, he planned to. 

But he was sure danger followed, danger that could very well ensure Eiji would get involved. 

And so he gripped tight onto the letter, craning his neck upward as snow began to fall from the sky, one landing on his cheek leaving a barely noticeable chill behind. He remained idle on his knees, presented with even newer feelings. 

He thought back on Blanca’s words, which he seemingly internalized; they resided within him.

_“A rabbit and a lynx can’t ever be friends.”_

  
_Like hell they can’t_ Ash thought.  _ But they sure as hell can try, can’t they? _

But as the savior Eiji always was to him, his words also came to mind.

_“...They have wisdom leopards don’t. Besides, you’re not a leopard.”_

Ash found himself internalizing those words too; moreover the better in him did. He promised himself he would see Eiji. But seemingly an altercation with Lao shifted his timing.

But he lived today, and he’d sure live another, and another. Each day closer to ensuring himself he’d be bringing no demons to Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was in character? I might add onto this if I get enough motivation but for now it shall remain one chapter lmao. Hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
